


Thanksgiving: Winchester Style

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Sam wants to give his brother the Thanksgiving dinner he deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looooong time ago. Please forgive the lousy grammar, punctuation etc. It's raw, I know. 
> 
> This is also the one and only time you will see me write Sam.

Sam sat patiently at the table, his nose buried in the laptop in front of him. He glanced up at his brother as he dressed. Watched as he put his boots on, his jacket, and then looked for his keys. 

Looking down at the website, Sam coughed. “On the table, Dean.” He smirked at his brother’s silent huff. “I’ll be fine Dean. Go get what we need for the banishing spell. Bobby said it wouldn’t work unless we had everything.” He knew as well as his brother that Bobby wouldn’t steer them wrong. 

Dean stopped at the door and sighed. “I know Sam. It’s just…today is…. you know.” He ran a hand over his face and sniffed quickly. Today was Thanksgiving. It was supposed to be spent with family over a turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and stuffing…. love that stuffing. Rolling his eyes once more and gripping the keys tight. Dean finally relented. “Fine. I’m gone. I should be back by dark at the latest.” With one last look at his little brother, Dean pulled the door open and walked out; letting is slam closed behind him. 

Sam waited for the door to slam on the Impala before he got up. “Finally!” He exhaled the breath he’d been holding and carefully peeked out the window, watching his brother pull away and disappear down the road. Grabbing his coat, Sam grabbed up the extra room key and headed in the opposite direction his brother went. Dean was headed out of town and Sam was headed into town. Sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he could find a store that was open on Thanksgiving. He knew why his brother was reluctant to leave and Sam was determined to make it up to him by the time he came back.

The weather wasn’t too cold. He was plenty warm in his t-shirt, hoodie and jacket. As he got into town, he saw the grocery store they’d past on the way in. It was pretty large and he hoped he could find what he needed there. As he got to the door, an elderly woman was just locking up. 

“I’m sorry son but we’re closed.” She smiled up at him sweetly.

 _No no no no no_ “Please ma’am. I’ll only be a few minutes.” He poured on the puppy dog eyes and the “You can trust me” face that he was so good at.

Sighing slowly, the woman looked at her watch then back up at Sam. Nodding slowly, she opened the door and stepped aside. “Hurry up then son. I’ve got family waiting.” 

Sam nodded his thanks and hurried thru the aisles with a cart. He grabbed up a few cans of cranberry sauce, boxed stuffing, instant mashed potatoes, a small veggie platter he knew Dean wouldn’t touch and a 6 pack of Dean’s favorite beer. Now all he needed was turkey.

Sam hurried to the deli to see if they had any pre-made. The motel room has a small kitchenette but no oven. He’d have to microwave everything and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to microwave a turkey. 

The elderly woman was behind the deli counter when he slid to a stop and scanned the offerings. She looked into the cart and frowned. “You fixing a whole meal son?” 

Sam looked at her puzzled at first then glanced at the cart. “Oh…yes ma’am. Just me and my brother. He’s…. running errands and I wanted to surprise him when he got back.” He frowned briefly when he didn’t see any turkey.

The woman watched him for a moment before asking. “What about your family?”

Sam flinched visibly at the question. Dean was all the family he had left. Well, except for Bobby and Ellen of course but they weren’t blood and they were at least a thousand miles away. “It’s just me and my brother ma’am. Our parents are dead.” Even now, it still hurt to say it. He didn’t think he’d ever get over their fathers or mothers deaths.

She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. “I’m so sorry son. Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own.” She thought for a moment then held up a hand. “You wait here. Don’t move.” The woman disappeared thru the swinging doors and left Sam standing there puzzled. After a few minutes, she came out with two large bags in her hands. Sam moved to help her and he could smell turkey and pumpkin pie. 

“I…I don’t understand?” He stammered.”

“An order was placed for a Thanksgiving dinner for four and they never picked it up. It’s all paid for. You take this to your brother and enjoy.” She placed the bag in the cart and her hand went to Sam’s arm. “Family is everything. No matter how many or how few.” She smiled and patted his arm. “Now...off with you. I have to get home to mine.” The woman turned and headed for the door leaving Sam to stare after her. 

This wasn’t happening. A full turkey dinner with everything was just handed to him. Shaking his head, Sam quickly recovered and headed of the door. The elderly woman was waiting for him with a smile and a wink. “Thank you….” His voice trailed off. He never asked her name even. 

“Cassssssandra.” Her eyes widened briefly then quickly returned to normal faster than Sam could notice. 

“Casandra.” He nodded and smiled. “Thank you very much. I…. we appreciate it.” He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek, grabbed up the two bags and walked out of the store. His steps were lighter and the bags didn’t seem heavy at all. “Have I got a surprise for you Dean.” He smiled as he headed back to the hotel.

As he hit the end of the parking lot, a slight breeze ruffled his hair and a large white feather floated down and landed in one of the bags. 

Dean was pissed and hungry. Not a good combination. The ingredients for the banishing spell were stowed in the back of the Impala including the graveyard dirt. First time he came upon a graveyard with a watch dog. Glancing down at his thigh, he grumbled and cussed at the torn jeans. “Damn dog. Bobby, you so owe me a new pair of jeans, man.” It was a good thing he didn’t have to venture too far into the graveyard to get the dirt or that dog would have gotten him good. 

He stopped his cussing and complaining when he saw the hotel as he rounded the bend. Sighing slowly, he pulled the Impala into its parking spot and cut the engine. He sat for a second and stared at the door to their room. Another holiday in another crappy roach motel. He shook his head, licked his lower lip and sucked it inside his mouth before grabbing the door handle and crawling out. Sure, Bobby and Ellen both had invited him and Sam for Thanksgiving but they were too far to of made it on time. Dean had to swear not twice but three times that he and Sam would make it for Christmas. That Ellen was a tough one. 

As Dean was about to open the door, he could of sworn he smelled pie. Not just any pie but pumpkin pie. His mouth watered and his very empty stomach growled in loud protest. Putting a hand on his stomach he grinned. “I know man I know.” Dean slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The smells overwhelmed him. Turkey, stuffing, and pie just engulfed him and drew him further inside the room. The small kitchenette counters were covered in food as was the table. There were paper plates and plastic forks and knives by each plate and a turkey big enough to feed a small army in the middle of the table.

“Happy Thanksgiving Dean!” Sam bellowed as he pulled mashed potatoes from the microwave. "Better sit down before it gets cold."

Dean just stared at his little brother. “How…. where…dude, that’s a load of food.” He stammered as he slid his leather off and tossed it on the bed. His mouth was watering so bad he had to swallow several times. 

Sam smiled sheepishly. “It’s Thanksgiving man. We gotta eat. Besides I knew you were bummed about leaving all day so.” He shrugged and let his voice trail off. He knew he was getting too chick flick for Dean. 

“Wow. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean sat down and grinned broadly at the beer next to his plate. “Awww Sam you shouldn’t of.” He drawled as he popped the top and took a long pull. 

Sam grinned and shook his head. “I hear it’s a good vintage.” He snarked as he lifted his beer and the brothers clinked bottles together. Sam pulled out Dean’s bowie knife and handed it to his brother. “You wanna carve?”

Dean smiled as he took the knife from his brother and stood up. “I’d love to Sam. You a breast or a leg man little brother?” Dean waggled his eyebrows at his brother before cutting into the bird. 

For now, everything was forgotten. The demons, werewolves, banishing spells etc. This was family time and a piece of normalcy the two brothers very rarely got to enjoy. So enjoy it they would. Tomorrow would always be there as would all the supernatural baddies they fought. From outside the hotel room window a figure watched intently, he didn’t make his presence known to the brothers; he just watched as he’d done for the past 29 years. Castiel stood in the shadows and a very small smile played upon his lips. “Happy Thanksgiving Dean.” In a flash and a strong breeze, the angel was gone. The only indication of his presence was a large white feather that floated to the ground.


End file.
